At the campsite/Exploring Celestia and Luna's tent
Here is how Arachna feels guilty in A Bug and Foal's Life. Later, Arachna, Dragonsly and their friends made camp. Flik: That was a close one. Chet: You're telling me, we were this close to be the appetizer to the bird. Arachna: (to herself) It's all my fault. Dragonsly: So, now what do we do, Flik? Flik: I don't know yet, but We'll think of something. Turbo: Better start thinking fast. Z: We better make sure we all stay together. Bala: But what else can we do? Little did anyone else know, Arachna secretly ran off. Dragonsly: What do you think, Arachna? (looks around) Arachna? White Shadow: She's gone. Turbo: That's not good. Dragonsly: She must be blaming herself on something, I don't know. Z: We've got to find her! Heimlich: I hope she's okay. So, Dragonsly led the others to find her. Then, Arachna cried and blames herself, until she hears something not to far from here. Arachna: What was that? As Arachna flew inside the tent, she landed on Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's desk. Princess Luna: Well, if anypony can lead and put a stop to Hexxus, the six of you can. Fluttershy: Oh my. Humblebee: I hope Arachna and Dragonsly are okay, Hexxus is a monster causing nothing but pollution and destruction. As the Mane 6 prepared to fight Hexxus, Arachna turned around and return to her sister and friends. Soon, Arachna was reunited with Dragonsly and their bug friends. Arachna: Guys! Dragonsly: Arachna! Flik: You came back! Slim: We were starting to worry! Turbo: Are you okay? Arachna: I'm fine, I'm so sorry for everything! I didn't want to endanger any of you. Z: That's okay. Gypsy: We all make mistakes, Arachna, you didn't mean any of this to happen. Then, the song, Unbreakable, begins to play when Gypsy: There's always gonna be someone tryna tear you down Mocking you for your mistakes, oh There's always gonna be someone messing your head around Watching you to see you break, so Don't you let em call you out Brush away the shame and doubt Remember what you're all about and then Show 'em who you are Show 'em that you're strong Show 'em that you know where you belong Open up their eyes, force 'em all to see Let 'em know you are and you'll always be Unbreakable, unbreakable Unbreakable, unbreakable, yeah Arachna: There's always gonna be someone saying you're something less Gypsy: Let 'em talk, you know your heart (Both: Oh-oh) Dragonsly: There's always gonna be someone calling you second best Gypsy: Shut 'em down, don't fall apart, (Both: No) Don't you let 'em in your head Arachna: Doesn't matter what they said Both: Get up on your feet instead, and then Show 'em who you are Show 'em that you're strong Show 'em they've been seeing you all wrong Open up their minds, throw away the key Tell 'em that you are and you'll always be Unbreakable, unbreakable, yeah Arachna: You define yourself (Gypsy: Oh. Hey, yeah) You and no one else Show 'em who you are Gypsy: Show 'em that you're strong Both: Show them that you've known it all along Open every door, own your destiny Live as if you are what you were And you've been and you'll always be Unbreakable, unbreakable Unbreakable, unbreakable Unbreakable After the song, Arachna becomes joyful to understand the unbreakable friendship. Flik: We're so glad you came back. Zoc: The dark cloud is still on it's way! Whiplash: We have got to put a stop to this! Just then, Arachna knew just what to do. Arachna: I have a plan. So, she gathered her friends and explain her plan. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225